Not Together?
by Peace-Love-Shnabi
Summary: Bella Denali has been told that Tanya & Edward are together. Edward has avioded Tanya 4 10yrs. What happens when all the Cullens visit the Denalis? Edward knows they are mates, but what will Bella do about her pull towards him when she thinks hes w/ Tanya
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction sorry if the writing isn't that good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 1

BOV

My name is Bella Denali. I used to be called Isabella, Bella for short, Swan; before I was changed into a vampire.

I don't remember much of my human life. But I do remember that my parents separated when I was young. I also remember deciding to live with Charlie, my father, because Renee, my mom, remarried and wanted to spend time with Phil, her new husband. I decided to move to cold and rainy Forks, Washington.

Forks High School passed uneventfully. I only remember bad friends and annoying guys trying to date me. I only dated one person.

Jacob Black.

I only went out with Jacob to please my dad, but in the end I ended up liking him. We spent a year together; he stood up for me whenever people made fun of me. He kept those annoying guys away from me. Then we both realized we loved each other more like siblings and best friends.

Then came that horrible night. I shuddered at the thought.

After wondering in Alaska for 6 months of solitude and silence, I ran into Kate. She says she was hunting.

_**Flashback**_

_I was completely confused. "Hunting out here?" She simply replied," Yah" _

_At that moment I looked into her eyes and noticed they weren't that sickly red as mine were. "Why aren't your eyes the same color as mine?"_

_She looked at me and chuckled, "Well I don't drink human blood, I drink animal blood. Plus you are a newborn. If you drink animal blood your eyes will look like mine."_

"_I- I don't know how to-to hunt for ani-animals" I stuttered._

"_Don't worry about it, I'll show you. It's not much different from hunting humans." She looked at me curiously._

"_What?" I was getting annoyed._

"_Why are your eyes pitch black? When was the last time you hunted?"_

_Oh! Now I get it. "Well… I try not to hunt until I can barely stand it. I can't stand hurting humans."_

_Kate smiled sweetly and replied, "You should hunt with me and then come back to my house. I'm Kate Denali. The Denali clan is one of the two clans that refrain from human blood. I'm sure you'll fit right in."_

"_Thanks Kate. I'm Bella…. Swan I guess. That was my human last name and-"I rambled._

"_Don't use Swan. Use Denali. I can assure you, you will become a part of our fam-"I didn't allow her to finish her sentence because I had already tackled her. Hugging her like she saved my life! I couldn't contain my squeals._

_**Flashback End**_

The only thing that now kept me distracted was Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen. Irina has never liked me and I don't think she has any intention of changing her mind anytime soon. And I'm okay with that.

Tanya was nice, but she seemed fake to me and she never stopped talking about Edward Cullen. From my understanding they were mates, but I never could understand why they never say each other. Apparently I came to the Denali Clan's house right after the Edward and his family left. The Cullens and Denalis are very close; I've met every member of the Cullen family, but Edward never EVER came!

You would think that he would live with us, but he doesn't. I tried to understand it, those little pieces of info I've gotten form Tanya talking about him don't seem right. I don't want to ask because I'm much happier here then wondering around with no one to talk to.

"Bella, Bella! What are you thinking about?"

"Sorry Kate, just thinking about my past." Kate has always been able to sense when I'm sad. She's like my best friend. I love Carmen and Eleazar too, but they always seemed so happy together. I'm jealous I want that kind of bond with someone, same with Kate. That's probably why were so close.

"Well stop thinking about it. The past is the past. Now you're here with us!" Kate exclaimed.

"I know. I know."

"Now, let's get ready for the Cullens visit. We haven't seen all of them together for a year! I mean you remember Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie right?"

"Of course!" How could I forget them? Carlisle was kind and smart. I loved Esme the moment I met her, she became my second mother. Alice is pretty much a ball of energy ready to burst! Jasper's perfect for her, he has some weird way to manipulate emotions. It's the only way she doesn't explode. I only met Rosalie and Emmet once, they seemed like they were forced to be there. They only stayed for two days.

"I'm not sure if Edward will come. He doesn't like to come over."

"Why not? I thought Edward and Tanya are ma-"

"Are you kidding me?" Carmen interjected.

"Huh?" was the only thing I could think of.

"Tanya's in love with Edward, but he hates her." Eleazar said as he strode in and came up next to Carmen and sweetly kissed her cheek.

Tanya stomped in and screamed, "He loves me, he just doesn't want to leave his family and live with me!"

"Whatever", Carmen, Kate, and Eleazar said in unison.

"We need to get ready for their visit." Kate said.

For some strange reason I believed Tanya. The way she defended herself made me want to believe her and Edward were together. If there an argument broke out over this I would support Edward and Tanya. True love should not be held back.

All of a sudden Kate skipped in the room singing "There Heeeeeere!"

I took a deep breath and braced myself for the chaos that was this reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you like my story please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 2

EPOV

UGH!

_Why do I have to go to see the Denali Clan? I can't stand Tanya. Oh and the new girl they have there! I know Alice said she was so sweet would she throw herself at me like Tanya?_

Alice's thoughts stunned me. First I saw us all walking in seeing Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, but no Kate. Suddenly a beautiful woman walked in, but then it all went fuzzy.

"Alice, who was that?" I asked as the little pixie pranced into the room carrying her last two suit cases.

"That was Bella, the new Denali. Oh I can't wait for us to be best friends. Then she can live with us!" Her mind started to go wild asking: _If I asked would she come back with us? Which room would she take? What if she didn't like me? What if her and Ed-_

"What if Bella and I what?" I asked confused and aggravated.

"Oh nothing!" She sang. I could tell she was keeping something from me because she was singing the star spangled banner in 18 different languages.

Just as I was about to demand she tell me Esme walked in. Her caramel hair swaying from side to side "Edward" she said, "I know you are not excited about this trip, but please be on your best behavior at least for the new Denali, Bella!"

"I will try, but as long as you try to keep Tanya away from me!" I retorted.

I could hear Carlisle say from his study, "Don't speak to your mother that way!"

"Sorry mom." I muttered.

"Oh that's ok Edward I can tell you aren't too happy to go back to Denali, but I can assure you that you will have a great time!" She explained

She thought she was subtle, but I heard the double meaning.

I went back upstairs to get Emmet and Rosalie, hoping they would just be packing.

"Emmet, Rose!" I called, "Let's go!"

I heard Emmet mutter, "Damn it! Why do we have to go we went already?"

Rose smacked the back of his head, "Because we didn't stay long and we don't want Esme or Carlisle upset with us."

As I reached their room I grabbed Rose's bags and headed down stairs trying not to listen to their bickering.

Carlisle met me at the bottom of the stairs. He wanted to talk about my behavior in Denali.

"I know, I know Carlisle. I will be a gentleman and I will try and be as nice to Tanya, Irina, and Bella as I can." He expected me to also say Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar.

"Dad! You know I already like Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar!" I practically yelled.

"I know Edward, just making sure." He replied shamefully.

Seconds later Alice and Jasper came in and sat on the couch both of them thinking about each other. I couldn't help, but feel like I was intruding on their private moment.

"Don't worry Edward it's not your fault it's your gift." Jasper stated as I knew he felt my guilt.

Alice began to vibrate in her seat, "Oh I'm so excited to go to Denali! Why haven't we left yet?"

"Alice you should know when we leave!" I remarked and adding softly "Stupid Psychic!"

"I heard that Edward!" Alice screamed as I ran up to my room to pick up my i-pod.

I quickly downloaded new songs to make sure that I had something to keep me occupied in Alaska. I assumed the only two things I would be doing there are running from Tanya and listening to music.

"Time to go!" Alice yelled. I slowly descended the stairs trying to take as long as possible.

"Thanks Edward." Carlisle said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When we arrived at the airport in Alaska I rented my own car to ensure a quick escape from Tanya. "Edward are you sure you want to rent your own car?" Asked Esme.

"Positive Esme."

"Ok then Edward you take all of our suit cases while the rest of us pile into the other rental." Alice sang as she handed me her cart of suit cases. Followed by Rosalie. I growled too low for humans.

"Oh hush Edward! We don't want to be here anymore than you do." Rose hissed.

"Really?" I asked curtly

"Yes now shut up and take my bags!" she snapped back.

"Fine" I hissed.

After Emmet and Jasper helped me put the bag into my rental SUV I hoped in the car cranked the music and awaited my doom.

---------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later we arrived at the path that leads to their house.

I took in a deep breath and I had to force myself to push the gas pedal. The path seemed shorter than usual, _probably cause I was dreading this_. The closer we got the louder their thoughts were. I could definitely smell Bella she had a freesia smell to her. I could tell she wasn't around because I couldn't hear her thoughts, and I was glad. I wanted to give my first good screaming to Tanya before she arrived.

As I parked next to the family's car I got out and began unloading the luggage, without anyone's help. I was glad no one came to help the longer I stayed out here the less time I had with Tanya.

All too soon I heard her laugh and say she was going to help me with the luggage. I eternally groaned, but then another voice stopped her and offered to help. I was completely confused.

I couldn't hear her thoughts, no one's thoughts had a beautiful voice like hers, but then Tanya insisted that she help me and the angel let her. Also telling her to tell her all the details about the 'love birds reunion'.

"Hello Edward" Her annoying voice trying to sound seductive.

"Tanya" I replied.

"Oh how I've missed you Edward!" She yelled as she threw herself into my arms.

"Tanya get off me!" I practically growled.

"You know we belong together Edward don't try to deny it." She purred.

"I'm not denying anything!" I hissed "Leave me ALONE!"

"Not until you admit that you love me!" she said.

"Well if I did love you we would be together Tanya. Vampire love is love at first sight and I have seen you many times and not once have a reciprocated feeling for you!" I explained.

"FINE!" And with that she ran off into the forest to most likely go hunt.

I grabbed five of the bags and made my way up to the front door practically skipping. I was so happy. Tanya finally realized that I don't lover her! This is fantastic!

"Eddie! What are you so happy about?" Emmet boomed.

"Well Tanya finally realized that I-"As I looked up I stopped dead in my tracks.

Before me I saw the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She has long brown hair and beautiful topaz eyes. She was wearing a fitting dark blue top and jeans. I almost dropped to my knees when I saw her smile and saw in a soft whisper, "Hi"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for liking my story! Here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 3

BPOV

As soon as the door opened, a black blur flew across the room, launching directly on me. Jasper chuckled as the impact knocked me over. I glared at him.

"Nice to see you too Bella." Jasper said sarcastically. I mumbled something incoherent due to the mass of energy currently bouncing on top of me.

That was all I could manage to say before Alice was bouncing around me like a hyped up three year old.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Your outfit is too boring."

I looked down to see my only pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I saw nothing wrong with it.

"Don't worry Bella I brought you a whole new wardrobe!" Alice exclaimed.

Esme shot me an apologetic look. "Thanks Alice, but I don't need new clothes. I already have enough from your last visit!" I shuddered, remembering the last time Alice decided to make herself my personal shopper.

"You call those clothes? Fashion is a work of art. Clothing isn't just something you wear so that you aren't arrested for indecent exposure." Alice explained like she was talking to a preschooler.

Before I could argue anymore I was being dragged against my will upstairs to my room. A blur of fabric flew past my head until something soft smacked against my face. Upon further inspection, I found that the blue shirt and pair of jeans seemed like they would cover enough skin while still getting past Alice's examination.

"Put those on." Alice ordered. I didn't argue, instead choosing to spare my life. I threw the outfit on and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was surprised to find that I didn't look that bad.

As a vampire I knew I was attractive, but throughout my life I have always thought of myself as ordinary.

"Wow Alice, I look pretty."

"Well _I_ didn't help with that. You're gorgeous!" I looked at her couldn't detect a hint of insincerity in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Alice? I'm just ordinary," I sighed.

"Don't be silly Jelly Belly!" Kate interjected.

"Jelly Belly?" Alice squeaked, her small frame shaking with suppressed giggles.

"Yup! Jelly Belly!" Kate explained.

"UGH! Don't _ever_ call me that again." I groaned.

"Fine," the wicked glint in her eyes told me otherwise. "Just go downstairs and I'll introduce you properly. Okay?" Kate asked.

"Fine let's go." We walked down the stairs. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, making sure I didn't trip on anything. Even as a vampire I would still stumble from time to time. After we set foot in the living room, I kept my eyes on the floor as I waited for Kate to introduce me.

I looked up just as Tanya strode in wearing the shortest skirt I've ever seen; with a pink low cut v-neck that made her boobs look like they were going to explode out of her top. "Oh yay! Eddie's here. I'll go help him with the bags!" She squealed. I stopped her right as she reached the door.

"Tanya, why don't you let me help with the bags instead? I'm a guest here in this house. It's the least I could do." I thought I heard a sigh of relief coming from outside, but I ignored it.

"Bella you're not a guest here! You're practically family!" She said in the fakest voice I've ever heard. "Let me go help Eddie." She shot me a look and I realized with chagrin that she couldn't wait to see him.

"Ok, but if you need any help come get me." I said as she skipped outside to see her mate.

"I suggest we leave those two lovebirds alone for their reunion. "

They all nodded while Kate and Alice exchanged a look. Despite the fact that it was great to see everyone again, I tuned them all out. All of a sudden Emmett's booming laughter brought me out of my trance.

"Eddie! What are you so happy about?"

I was too entranced by his velvety voice to notice what he was saying, let alone realize why he had suddenly stopped speaking.

I looked up and my eyes came in contact with the most enchanting pair of topaz orbs I have ever seen in my life. I wrenched my gaze away from his to notice his chiseled jaw and bronze hair that was sticking up in every direction. He was wearing jeans, a deep green button up shirt with the buttons undone, exposing a white wife beater under it. I was too entranced to notice the five bags he was holding with one hand.

He stared at me so intensely that I almost melted. I could barely form a coherent sentence, only managing a breathless hi.

Confusion flashed across his face before he exhaled and smiled the most breath taking crooked smile I've ever seen. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. "Hello." His musical voice was so captivating that I had to force myself to keep breathing unnecessary breaths. I was about to run to him when I remembered something.

_Tanya!_

I remembered seeing Tanya before she went outside to help Edward, but she never returned. I began to panic.

"Whe- where's Tanya?" I stuttered

"I'm not quite sure." Edward said excitedly. I smiled and realized that their reunion went well.

"You should go look for her." I suggested.

"I'd much rather learn more about _you_, Bella." His voice took on a husky tone. _Why is he talking to me like that? He's in love with Tanya_.

"But you haven't seen her in ten years! Surely you've missed her." The confusion was evident in my voice. I felt that if we got to know each other with Tanya missing I would be betraying her.

"Not at all." He smiled.

Just as I was about to say something Tanya stormed in. "Edward Anthony Cullen we need to talk now!"

I turned towards the stairs to give them some privacy, well at least as much privacy as anyone could have from a group of vampires, but no one followed me.

"Kate lets go. They need to be alone. Do you want to be here when they make up and… you know…?" If I could blush, my face would resemble a tomato.

"Don't be silly! They would never, and I mean _never,_ do that! Edward hates her." Kate giggled, sparking anger along with my embarrassment.

"Kate I know you don't believe in Edward and Tanya's love, but I do and I will do whatever I can to make them both happy, okay?"

"Whatever Bella." She rolled her eyes. "Oh Alice! Why don't we have Bella try on her new clothes?" I glared at her, but she clearly didn't take the hint.

"Ooooooh what a great idea!" Before I could protest Alice slung me over her back and ran us up to my room for a round of torturous 'Bella Barbie'.

UB/N: hey guys! Show some love and drop a review  they make our days and inspire us to keep writing (and editing) we know you read, so its super helpful if you can show support and help us make this story even better!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's Ch4! Enjoy! Please Review! Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Ch 4**

**EPOV**

As soon as Tanya stormed through that door saying we had to talk, I thought I was going to die. I gazed around the room, searching for anyone's help in keeping her distracted, only to find that everyone had gone off to do who knows what.

So now I was stuck here, alone, with a fuming Tanya. _How lucky._ I rolled my eyes.

_Oh Edward, you are going to get it BAD! Now I refuse to speak to you. See how you like that!_

I felt like Alice, practically jumping up and down. _No more Tanya!_

"Tanya I am truly sorry I hurt you, but you need to understand that I don't love you. There is someone out there that loves you so much, you just haven't found him yet." I really did hate apologizing, but I needed to be a gentleman. It was how I was raised by Esme and Elizabeth alike.

Now she started sobbing. Wonderful.

"I-I know," Sob. "But we are both alo- alone!" She wailed, throwing herself into my arms. "Why can't we be alone together?" She looked up to me and I smiled.

"Tanya I don't think I'm alone anymore. I think I've found my true love." I explained, a slow smile creeping up my face.

"Who?" She looked up at me with eyes so sad I almost considered blowing the whole thing off and saying never mind.

But instead I replied, "Bella." The moment I said it I regretted it.

"What? Are you _kidding_ me? Her? She's not the one for you! _I_ am!" By the look on her face and the tone of her thoughts, she was preparing for a full blown rant.

"I'm not so sure about that Tanya. I cannot deny you are beautiful, but there is someone else out there who would be able to appreciate your beauty much more than I can."

"How do _you_ know?" The venom in her voice was palpable.

"I don't, but I do know that this," I motioned between the two of us, "was not, and will not, ever be the right path for either of us." My smile grew impossibly wider as I thought of where, or whom, my right path led to.

"Whatever Edward, when you get over your little crush don't come crying back to me." She stormed out of the room. I inwardly chuckled at the irony of her statement. _Edward! How could you be so rude? We're guests here!_ Esme's loud thoughts halted my thought process on the possibility of vampires and tears.

"Esme, you can come in now. She's gone." I knew she wanted to talk more about my 'rude behavior', but I honestly couldn't think of a more courteous way of alerting her to my feelings; rather, lack of.

"Oh, Edward! I know you don't know why you needed to tell her you fell in love with her newest member of her coven." She sighed. "You should probably let _her_ know first."

I sighed, "I know Esme, but I didn't know any other way to tell her. She just wouldn't take no for an answer!" At that moment Alice, Bella, and Kate decided to walk in.

"Doesn't Bella look darling?" Kate asked in a sweet tone. Bella looked down, obviously embarrassed. I could almost imagine the red blush creeping onto her cheeks, perfectly contrasting with her white skin and highlighting the natural red undertones of her thick, mahogany-

"Bella sweetie you always do." Esme's comment once again jolted me out of my daydream.

"Thank you Esme." Bella replied, still looking down.

Then she looked up and my breath hitched. "Absolutely breathtaking," I murmured to myself. Her wide, golden eyes were even more mesmerizing than I remembered, if that was even possible.

"Thanks." My eyes grew wide with embarrassment when I realized she had heard my comment. Something about being in her presence made me forget certain things, such as out heightened sense of hearing.

"Bella, may I have the honor of speaking with you? _Alone_?" The last part of my statement was directed at Alice.

"Um….." Her eyes darted around the room, frantically looking for something. "Don't you want to spend time with Tanya?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked completely confused. How could she have missed the argument that had just taken place?

_She was otherwise…..preoccupied._ I looked to Alice, who was smiling mischievously at me.

"What so funny, Alice?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing!" She sang. I concentrated on her 'voice', but she was naming all of the animals on Madagascar alphabetically, in Vietnamese.

"Actually Bella, can we talk in a few moments. I need to speak with my darling sister first." I directed my gaze towards Alice, who was scanning ahead in time to figure out what we were going to talk about.

"Oh! Of course! Go right ahead. I needed to hunt anyway." She turned to Esme and Kate, "Would you like to join me?"

"Actually Bella I just hunted. But thanks." Kate said.

"That sounds wonderful. I haven't hunted here in a long time. I could use a good elk." Esme exclaimed.

"I'm going to go ask if anyone else wants to come with us." Bella stated before turning towards the stairs. I couldn't help myself from staring at the mesmerizing way her hair swung in sync with her hips as she took each step.

"A-_chem_." Alice cleared her throat, snapping me out of my thoughts yet again surrounding Bella.

"Alice." I hissed.

"Yes lovely brother of mine?"

"Outside. NOW!" I ordered.

"Okay, okay! Don't get your panties in a bunch."

I walked outside and looked back to make sure she was following. Once she stood in front of me she put her finger to my lips. "Wait until they leave." I nodded, understanding that this was a private conversation. I waited until the rest of the family and the Denali coven ran into the forest before spinning around to confront the pixie.

"Now tell me." I demanded.

"Okay…. " She said trailing off, a few minutes later she said, "Well I don't- I don't want to ruin it."

"Ruin what?" I was totally lost.

I could see Alice's face contorting itself deciding whether or not to tell me what she was talking about. _Should I tell him? I shouldn't it would ruin it? But if I told him it would speed the process!_

Suddenly Alice looked to her right and exclaimed, "Bella how was the hunt?"

She looked up and glanced at me, "It was the same as always, I think I need to try a new place for new tastes."

"Oooooooooh you should come back to Forks with us! The animals are much different, as with the company." She winked in my direction.

"What a great idea Alice!" Bella exclaimed, not catching the secret exchange as she jumped into Alice's arms.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Bella looked at me abruptly, "Oh! I'm sorry Edward, I forgot you wanted to talk."

"That's quite alright. You and Alice have not seen each other in a while. It would be terribly rude of me not to allow you two to get reacquainted." I hope Bella overlooked the slight hint of disappointment coloring my tone.

She looked down, and I swear if she was human she would be blushing. "Oh its alright, Alice and I will have plenty of time to catch up in Forks. How about _we _chat now?" She looked up at me, and I could almost see the wariness of my rejection flash across her eyes.

"Alright, why don't we head inside?" I held up my arm and she hesitantly took it. I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back, but she it seemed strained, as if she was worried about something. _I wonder what?_

**UB/N: hey guys! Sorry for the sudden missing persons act this passed week… fanfiction was being an ass and wouldn't let us log on to do ANYTHING. On top of that, theirs been a few bugs going around school, and me and shnabi have been lucky enough to catch something… well, I just have to say that its awesome that we have a review, but its kind of disappointing that we have **_**A **_**review. Just one. Come on guys, show us some love! Anyways, hopefully updates will be coming faster soon but we cant promise anything. Thanks for reading, and sorry for the super LONG unofficial beta note (for anyone who's curious, that what UB/N stands for. I made it up :D)**

**-blindedbythesun **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is Ch 5! Enjoy! I appreciate the reviews I've gotten**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Ch 5**

BPOV

I returned from my 'hunt', which really wasn't anything more than just exploring the forest, only pausing once to catch a deer. I had to return before I was fully satisfied, no longer able to ignore the feeling pulling me back towards the house.

I returned and saw Alice and Edward having their talk. They both fell silent as I approached, but all of a sudden Alice turned to me and started asking me questions. I looked at Edward and saw a strange expression on his face, somewhere between confused and aggravated. I felt my eyebrows contract with bewilderment, and a second later his smooth chuckle reached my ears.

"Oh! I'm sorry Edward, I forgot you wanted to talk." I exclaimed. I felt so rude and embarrassed.

"That's quite alright. You and Alice haven't seen each other in a while. It would be terribly rude of me not to allow you two to get reacquainted." _He is so kind._ I reassured him that I would have plenty of time to spend with her, not wanting to waste another minute of time away from him. He held out his arm for me to take, and I took it hesitantly. _What would Tanya say about us spending time together? _I smiled shyly, pushing the thought of what she was going to do to me out of my mind.

We headed inside and as he led me upstairs, I realized I had no idea where we were headed. I turned around suddenly. "Wait, where are we going?"

He looked down, embarrassed. " I was going to take you to my room, but if you are uncomfortable we could go… somewhere else." He looked into my eyes, and I could sense something lurking underneath the surface of his own. _Rejection_?

"Um, we could go to my garden?" My voice was hesitant, turning the suggestion into a question.

"You have a garden?" His voice was colored with surprise.

I laughed, "What is it so unbelievable?"

"Oh, no that's not what I meant! I-I was just surprised that a vampire had a garden.. " He stammered.

"Edward calm down. You don't know anything about me. Why don't we take this talk to get to know each other?"

"What a great idea! You are quite smart, Miss Bella." I giggled at the nickname.

Wait, what? I _never_ giggle. I was Cynical Bella, the pessimist. _What's wrong with me?_

"Lets go!" Spurred on by the unfamiliar lightness, I grabbed his arm and dragged him down stairs.

He pretended to be out of breath. "Out of Breath Mr. Cullen?" I smirked.

"Yes, because as a vampire, I get out of breath _so_ easily." He chuckled, pretending to catching his breath.

"Ok well lets walk and talk." I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house. We laughed and it felt so natural.

"In a hurry Bella?" he asked.

"No! I just love my garden and I want to share it with you." I explained in a small voice.

"Alright."

We walked for a few more minutes, falling into a silence that wasn't awkward in the slightest. "Here it is. I haven't been here in a while, so it looks wilder than usual." My voice was still quiet and unsure.

"It's beautiful." He murmured. I looked up a him, smiling. "It looks like a secret garden."

I looked around and realized he was right. "I've never thought of it that way before. Why don't we go explore?"

"Ok." He took my hand, and a shock ran through my arm. I quickly pulled my hand away, but took his arm not to seem rude. After a few minutes of looking around he asked, "How did you find this place?"

I smiled, reminiscing. "Well a few days after I arrived here at the Denali's, I was out hunting with Kate. We decided to split up, and I ran into this place. The whole place was dead, but I instantly fell in love with it. I could tell that if I put some effort into it, it would be beautiful." I looked up at him, seeing a crooked grin on his face.

"It's amazing how the smallest things can change someone's life. This is a wonderful garden. " His words burned with an intensity too deep to be talking about a simple, albeit wonderful, piece of land.

"Thank you, but I'm not done." He nodded, encouraging me to continue. "After that first day, I came here every time I hunted, but I never showed anyone. After a few months I didn't need to go and hunt as much, because I was losing my newborn thirst." I took a deep breath," But I kept making excuses to come here, not wanting to part with my garden, but soon everyone figured out I was hiding something. And of course they all assumed I found my true love." I saw pain flash through his eyes. "But it was just this." I assured him as I looked around the garden, noticing how he seemed to relax a little. "None of them have ever seen this place. The only one who has other than me is you." I looked away, embarrassed with my confession, though I wasn't sure why.

He lifted my chin, looking into my eyes. "I am so thankful that you chose to share this with me."

"Why don't we sit down, and I'll ask you a question." I said as I pulled him down under a tree. "Well, lets see." I tapped my lips thinking, "Do you have a special garden or something like that in Forks?"

"Actually, I do. there is this beautiful meadow that I found while hunting, but I didn't do anything to it. If you do come back with us to Forks maybe we could plant some flowers there to make it as beautiful as this garden."

"What a wonderful idea, Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, now it's my turn to ask you a question." I nodded, wondering what on earth he would want to know about me. "Why can't I read your mind?" His voice was laced with frustration.

I laughed, "I have a power, I can block other vampires powers that affect my mind."

"Oh." He looked at the ground. "Is there any way to take it down?" He blurted out.

"I'm not sure. I have never tried to before, but maybe if I tried a few times." The excitement radiating from his face was almost tangible.

"Lets try it now!" He nearly yelled, pulling me from the ground.

"Wait!" I held up a hand to stop him. "We should wait until we are with the entire family before we start. That way, if one of you gets frustrated, another person can try."

"Bella," He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "I could never get frustrated with you."

I could feel a goofy grin make its way onto my face, but I was beyond the point of caring. I looked into his eyes and felt a static charge in the air between us. He started to lean closer, his breath fanning across my face with each unnecessary breath, making shivers go down my spine.

My brain started to go into overdrive, coming up with questions so fast I barely even registered one before I thought of the next. One part of me was thinking, was I ready for this? Were we going too fast? What is he thinking right now? The other, great part was telling the first to just shut up and enjoy the moment.

My heart and mind were telling me two different things, and I had absolutely no idea which one to listen to.

**A/N: I know you probably hate me, but I hope this will encourage you to write reviews! I've decided that I want 10 reviews before I update! **

**UB/N: Once again, sorry for the disappearance… I really have no excuse this time.. : ) So, your ideas can help us improve the story, and your constructive criticism is really appreciated. Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I knew you could send reviews! I'm so proud. You all deserve chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**UB/N: Just to clear a few things up, Edward was changed when he was seventeen, and Bella when she was nineteen.**

**Ch 6**

**EPOV**

I lifted her chin to look into her beautiful topaz eyes, "I could never get frustrated with you."

She smiled up at me. I could feel the tension between us. I leaned forward, but before I got close to doing what I wanted the most she squeaked, "I have to show you my favorite part of the garden." Before I could respond, she was walking in front of me with a purpose to her steps. _What just happened?_

I picked up my pace to reach her and I saw her relax slightly with the sound of my footsteps. _Maybe she doesn't hate me for being so pushy_. She turned around to see me right behind her. "I'm sorry I was so rude, it is just that-"She began in a nervous voice.

"No, Bella, I was the rude one. We have only known each other for a day." I interrupted her. My gut clenched painfully, knowing I had almost ruined everything with my impulse. Stupid, hormone fueled, frozen, seventeen year old teenage body.

"It's alright." Her muted voice immediately loosened the knot that had taken up residence in my abdomen. We stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments until I cleared my throat.

She looked up, startled. "Hmm?"

"Weren't you going to show me a different part of your garden?" I tried to hide the ridiculously eager edge to my voice by subduing my tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot!" She smiled apologetically up at me before leading me further into the garden. I looked around at the trees, noticing how the vines dangling from their limbs looked as if no one had touched them in many years. She led me off the path, through a low archway made by two leaning Hemlocks. Pushing aside some low branches, my breath caught in my throat as I looked at what appeared to be a carbon copy of my beloved meadow. Bella, noticing the change in my breathing patterns, turned towards me.

"What?" She asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"This looks almost identical to the meadow I have at home in Forks."

"Wow." Her exclamation seemed like an afterthought, and I studied her face closely, trying to figure out the inner workings of her mind. A smile slowly crept onto her face as I watched, further peaking my curiosity.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but what are you thinking?"

"Have you noticed how we are so much alike?"

"How so?"

"Well, we both have a meadow that is special to us and we've never shown them to anyone. And from what I've heard from your family, we both keep to ourselves. Am I right?" Her tone was wary, hoping she didn't upset me.

"When you live with three happy, _active,_ couples, you tend to stay by yourself. With my extra abilities, I find my time much more enjoyable when spent alone."

"I understand you. Being around Carmen and Eleazar can get quite annoying sometimes, although I can't imagine what it would be like if I heard and saw _everything_. I do enjoy spending time with Kate, but she has her sisters. Sometimes I wish I could return to my hometown, Forks, but I know that's an impossibility."

"Wait, you lived in Washington?" I was startled. We were in the same state, let alone town, and I had never once laid eyes on her. If my family members weren't such introverts, I could have known her sooner.

"Yeah." She looked down, trying to conceal her expression, but I caught the flash of pain before she had a chance to mask it.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's alright." Her voice was strained, as if she was trying to hold back some emotion. If only I could know _what_ emotion! Her mental silence was exasperating. "I've talked about it before. I don't remember much, but I do remember the week before I was…. changed."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I was curious now, but I couldn't push her.

"I probably should." She paused for what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds. The silence that was her enigmatic mind seemed to prolong the wait.

["Well I was dating my best friend Jacob Black-"

"You dated JACOB BLACK!" I interjected.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" She said calmly.

"Kinda… well he… he-I- I mean we- we hate each other." I explained.

"Why?"

"Well he is a werewolf-"

"NO HE IS NOT! HE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" She screamed.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but he is- he doesn't trust my family. He thinks we'll kill people and turn them in 'bloodsuckers'" I used the air quotes for emphasis. "But Carlisle is dedicated to keeping us under control." I explained.

"Why didn't he just tell me I would've understood" she muttered.

"I'm sure you would have." Her eyes got wide as she realized I heard what she said. "It wasn't his fault you know that vampires are supposed to keep their identity a secret; it's the same for them. If I was in his position I would probably keep it from you too."

She looked up at me understanding crossing her face, "Oh" was all she said.

"I can tell he loved you. I would want to keep you from this world of monsters."

"Monsters?" She asked.

"Yah I'm a monster. I've killed people." I stated.

"So have I. Does that make me a monster?" She challenged her anger almost tangible now.

_Oh _Crap_. She hates me now!_ "No! _You_ are an angel."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "We're the same thing, you idiot."

I laughed, "I know, but you could never be a monster."

"Why do you say that?" She asked, a smile returning to her face.

"Because you are so beautiful-"She laughed.

"What?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about! I mean I know I'm pretty, but that's because I'm a vampire. Otherwise I'm plain." She looked down.

"Don't ever say that." I lifted he chin, but she refused. "Look at me." she complied.

"Fine!" she tore her face away from my hands, and muttered "But not in next of you."

"I heard that!" I teased. She just scoffed and got up to leave. I grabbed her hand. "Please don't go I'm sorry."

"You should be." Her harsh tone stung. She saw the hurt on my face and softened her tone. "We should go back. They must be worried about us."

"Probably." I followed her out of the meadow, and we began the run home.

**A/N: Again I want 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. Hope to update soon.**

**UB/N: Sorry, it took so long it so long to update. I just keep disappearing. Like Peace-Love-Shnabi said we want 10 reviews not 9 ****10!**** R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I want another 10 reviews before I update again. I have been really busy with my life! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

BPOV

He put his hand out for me and I gladly took it. He started to swing our hands back and forth, a glowing smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I just love spending time with you." He was practically skipping now.

"Aw, that's so sweet! I like spending time with you too." _I don't just like spending time with you. I think I'm in love with you._

Wait. What?

I shook my head minutely, wanting to get those thoughts out of my head while not catching his attention.

Apparently, I was successful. "What do you want to do when we get back?" I tried to understand the slight undertone of nervousness in his voice, but I came up blank.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do is fine."

"I can't believe you still want to hang out with me." he muttered, more to himself than to me.

Well, that explains it. "Why wouldn't I want to spend time with you?" _You should be the one who doesn't want to spend time with me_. I thanked God that he couldn't read my mind.

"Well… I'm just boring."

"No you're not!" I playfully nudged his arm, trying to lighten the mood. "You're very interesting." He chuckled. We walked in a comfortable silence for what seemed like two seconds, barely having a chance to admire the beautiful scenery.

"Wow. We're already at the house." I almost wished he caught the twinge of disappointment, but I stopped those thoughts before they could get me into trouble.

I was about to say something when Alice ran up, grabbing my wrist. "Hey guys! Sorry Edward, we girls need to steal Bella for some female bonding."

"Oh, that's fine. Well, I'm just going… to go hang out with the guys." He face fell, but he quickly put on a smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Ok… I guess I'll see you-"

"Later! We'll see you later, ok!?" Alice frustratingly cut me off. Before either of us could protest, she was dragging me into the house and up the stairs.

"What the hell, Alice! What's your problem?" I complained, once we had stopped in Alice's room.

"Well excuse me for breaking up your love fest with Edward…"

"What are you talking about?" I interjected in the middle of her rant.

"Oh come ON, Bella! _Everyone_ can see the chemistry between you too. Even Emmett thinks you guys are in love!"

"We are NOT in love." I tried futilely to ignore the ghost of my heart, which would be pounding against my chest painfully if I were still human. "We've only know each other for what, five hours?"

"Every heard of love at first sight?" It's like she would've added 'duh', but she wanted to be nice.

"Everyone has heard of love at first sight, Alice." I said in a toddler tone.

"Apparently you haven't. Or you're just too blind to notice it even if it came with a big flashing sign.'" At this point, both of us were on opposite sides of the room, glaring daggers at each other. Alice opened her mouth, but it was interrupted by Esme barging through the door, a murderous expression on her lovely face.

"Girls! I thought we were having fun! This" she pointed between the two of us, "is definitely not fun!"

"Sorry Esme." We chorused, like two kids who were apologizing to their mom for stealing cookies before dinner.

She laughed "Alright everyone is in your room Bella, we're going to have a spa day."

I groaned internally. I have always hated being pampered; It just felt off somehow, being taken care of like that. Not to mention that I always wanted to just blend into the background. Not so easy, when you're a vampire.

Alice, on the other hand, squealed and started jumping around the room. "Yay! Let's go." She ran into my room like a kid running into the three-story Toys R' Us in New York City with the mini Ferris Wheel.

Esme quickly followed her while I sulked into my room, awaiting my torture.

I entered to see Kate, Carmen, Tanya, and Rosalie sitting in a circle. Alice was skipping towards the circle carrying a huge make up kit, as she sat next to Rose putting the box in the center. I followed Esme as she sat down, her caramel hair swaying slightly as she took her spot. I finally plopped down on the floor, staring out the window and wishing I could be outside with Edward again.

"Bella. Bella? Hello? Anybody home?" Kate was waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Bella! Hey!" something collided into the side of my skull with a deafening crash.

"What?" I asked, breaking out of my daze.

"I asked you what you wanted to do first. Hair, nails, or facial." Carmen stated.

"Well I think hair should be done last because we don't want to mess it up." Rose interjected. I nodded, not really caring at this point.

"Let's start with facials." Alice interjected.

We all nodded in agreement. Well, _they_ all nodded in agreement. I went back to staring out the window.

Esme turned to me. "How about I do your facial? I know you don't want to be tortured by Alice or Kate."

"Thanks." I said weakly.

"Let's go to my guest room for privacy."

"Privacy?" Why would we need privacy?

"I want to talk to you about some things, and I know you won't be comfortable if I ask you in front of everyone."

"Okay…" We both got up and walked down the hallway, up the flight of stairs and into her and Carlisle's room.

"So… how was your trip over to Alaska?" I began.

"It was wonderful, but we had to listen to Edward complaining the whole way."

"Why would he complain?" I asked curiously.

"He used to hate coming here because of Tanya…" Tanya? I was getting really confused.

"Wait. Aren't they friends?"

"I guess you could say that." She laughed. I shot her a confused look. "Tanya thinks she's in love with Edward, but she is just entranced by his looks. Edward, as well as everyone else, finds this extremely annoying."

"So, he's not… interested in her?"

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'. "Never has been, but I'm pretty sure he has his eye on someone else." She smiled pointedly while I stared apprehensively at the contraption in her hands. She started to put the mask on me, but I shot out my arm to stop her.

"But why did you say 'he _used_ to hate coming here'?"

"Are you really that naïve? He's having such a great time here because of you."

"Me?" I certainly couldn't affect him in any way, let alone the way he could make my breath stop and knees go weak with one look.

"He obviously likes you, Bella. And as far as I can tell, you like him too."

"Well- I mean we're just friends…" I sputtered.

"Don't worry honey. Soon it will be more than that."

"How do you know? I'm nothing in comparison to him!"

"You need to start seeing yourself clearly."

"I do."

"No, you don't. Trust me. "

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, but then Esme started to talk about funny things that Emmett had gotten himself into over the years. After we were both done with our facials, we walked back into my room to find everyone laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked as Esme and I sat down in the circle.

"I was just telling Alice and Rose the time when Edward was running away from Tanya and fell into the mud." Kate said, looking as if there would be tears running down her face if it were possible.

"He was not running away from me!" Tanya exclaimed indignantly. "But he looked sooooo cute all covered in mud. Especially with that pout, you know when his bottom lip juts out, but his eyes are full of fury." I felt a pang of jealousy. _Why does she get to see him at his cutest moments?_

She sighed dreamily. "I love him so much, I can't stand it!"

I looked at Alice and Kate who were rolling their eyes at each other. Alice's gaze drifted off for a second, her face completely void of emotion. She must have had a vision. Her eyes suddenly snapped to me and she mouthed 'we need to talk'. I shuddered to think of what was in that vision. Did it have anything to do with my recent envy? _I can't have any feelings for Edward anymore!_ I declared in my head. _Why? I thought you really liked him? And according to Esme, he likes you too._ I argued with myself. _I do, but Tanya is already in love with him. I can't do that to her. She would hate me._

"Bella? Why do you keep spacing out lately?" Kate asked, obviously not witnessing the silent exchange between Alice and me.

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Tanya asked curiously.

Kate coughed, and it sounded suspiciously like the name of a certain Adonis.

"Really?" Tanya asked, bouncing in her seat.

"No!" I almost shouted, wanting to stick my head into a hole in the ground and never come out. Alice and Kate shook their heads while everyone laughed. If I was still human, I would've been redder than a tomato.

Esme, sensing my discomfort, came to my rescue. "So, Kate. What color do you want on your nails?"

We spent the rest of the evening painting our nails, doing our hair and makeup, and talking about the funny things that happen in the Denali and Cullen house. When it was finally over, we went downstairs to see how the guys' evening was going.

**A/N: I want 10 reviews before I update once more!**

**UB/N: Sorry for the late chapter, guys. I've been sick, and I was in Boston without a computer for the past week. Thank you for putting up with our erratic updating, and hopefully you don't hate us that much! So why don't you press that cool button right below this and tell us how you feel? All comments are welcome, and we especially appreciate if you give us constructive criticism. Now, go review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I now present Chapter Eight!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

EPOV

We walked back home talking occasionally about nothing really. The walk seemed to have lasted a whole five minutes. I was also disappointed to hear my families and the Denali Clans' thoughts.

_I wonder where Edward went; I hope he likes my mini skirt….. Oh! I think I'll wear something a little more provocative…. _I shuddered involuntarily. Why can't she understand I don't like her!

_Ugh! Where is Bella? Tanya has been driving me insane with 'Edward' this and 'Edward' that. I can't take it anymore! _You've gotta love Kate, she knows exactly how I feel, well she has to live with her so she's has it worse than me.

_I hope Bella gets back soon! I can't wait for us to hang out I can give her a make-over again!_

"Wow. We're already at the house." I thought I heard sadness, but that's just my imagination. All too soon Alice ran outside wanting to take Bella away from me.

Before I had a chance to say anything she was already in the house probably half way up the stairs. I grudgingly walked into the living room, not surprised to see all the men sitting inside playing video games.

"Well hello there lover boy!" Emmett boomed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to cover up my feelings.

"Oh come on Edward I can sense your feelings with her, you really shouldn't try to hide your feelings from an empath." Said Jasper matter-of-factly.

Carlisle just laughed and shook his head, "I'm just so glad it finally happened…"

"What finally happened?" I asked.

"You've finally found your soul mate Edward, you have been waiting so many year, and now you've found her." He explained.

"C'mon guys this is a guys night not a sappy girls movie, let's go….. I don't know let's do something manly…" Said Eleazar.

"Wow thanks dude" said Emmet, "Ok let's think… how about….. kickball!"

"Emmett we'll pop the ball" Explained Jasper.

"Why can't we just stay inside?" I asked desperate to hear what the girls were walking about.

"Because Eddie" oh how I hated that name, "we can't let you listen in on the girlies conversation." Cooed Emmett while everyone laughed at me.

"Whatever" I grumbled.

"Paintball!" Yelled Eleazar. We all nodded once and went in search of the paintball guns.

"Ok, we'll have one team of three and the other team two," Emmett explained, "Eleazar you'll be on my team, and Edward, Jasper and Carlisle will be the other." We all nodded in agreement and went our separate ways.

"Ok, we need to come up with a strategy, Edward and Jasper you stick together, and I'll go alone."

"But why Carlisle Edward and I are capable of going on our own?" Asked Jasper.

"Ok whatever you want, let's go" Carlisle said before he ran off into the distance.

"Jasper, I'll go near the house in case one of them decides to go there." He nodded and I ran as fast as I could, I needed to hear what the girls, especially Bella, were saying about me.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa where do you think you're going little brother?" Emmet said.

I groaned, "Emmett just let me go I need to hear what they are saying about me!"

He shook his head laughing, "No way! You are here to have fun with the guys not eavesdrop on the girls!"

"But Emmet-", I whined.

"NO!" He exclaimed as he hit me with a paintball.

I growled, "I'm gonna get'cha Emmett." I chased after him for quite some time. "Ha ha! I got you Emmett! Take that." I sang as I danced around.

"Well at least I got you away from those girls." Oh crap! He did! Once the realization showed on my face he laughed.

I then ran back into house to find all of the guys already in there paint free.

"Hey! Why aren't you guys covered?!" I screeched.

"Well, we got cleaned up, unlike you and Emmett we didn't stay out there for _hours!_" Explained Jasper.

"_Hours?"_ I asked.

"Yep", confirmed Eleazar.

"I'm going to go to my room and take a shower." I explained while the rest of them nodded.

"So…. How was your trip to Alaska?" I heard Bella's melodic voice ask.

"It was wonderful, but we had to listen to Edward complaining the whole way." _Was that Esme? Oh great, she was going to embarrass me!_

"Why would he complain?" she asked curiously.

"He used to hate coming here because of Tanya…"

"Wait. Aren't they friends?", asked Bella. _No! Why would we be friends she annoys me to no end?_

"I guess you could say that." Esme replied. _Can't she tell he likes you?_ Esme asked in her mind.

Before I could hear the rest of the conversation I ran into my room to go take a shower before I heard too much. I really hoped Esme wouldn't tell her I liked her. _Well more like love…_ I knew she didn't like me that way and I wouldn't force her.

After my shower I quickly changed into a black button down shirt and jeans and ran down stairs.

"There you are Eddie!" exclaimed Emmett. I nodded and sat next to Jasper. We fell into an awkward silence.

"So…."

"Yes Eleazar?" I responded.

"Why don't we do something?" He asked.

"I don't know… there's nothing to do, we can't sit around and drink beer." I said.

"Why can't we…." Said Emmett suggestively.

"Because it will taste disgusting Emmett." Explained Carlisle.

" I'll still drink it. Who's with me?" No one raised their hands.

"We don't even have beer here Emmett." Jasper explained, chuckling to himself _Stupid Vampire_.

"I'll go get some, Eddie will you come with me?"

"No"

"Why not?" He asked already knowing the answer. _Is it because you can't leave a certain brunette?_

"No…" _Obviously!_ I thought.

"Whatever, Jasper will you come with me?" He asked innocently.

"Ya lets go!"

"YAY!" Emmett squealed like a little girl and ran to the car.

We all laughed and watched Jasper follow him into the garage.

While they were gone we decided to play BS.

"I have three 4's" Carlisle stated as he put down three cards. _ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUV…. Sorry Edward I won't let you cheat._

_I have one 4 Edward._ Eleazar thought, I smirked I also had a 4. "BS"

"Damn it Edward, stop cheating!" Yelled Carlisle.

"It's not my fault dad, Eleazar doesn't know how to block his thoughts from me…" I responded harmlessly. He groaned in frustration.

Me and Eleazar erupted in laughter unable to control ourselves.

"What's so funny?" Asked Emmett as he and Jasper walked into the living room with the beer. We said nothing just pointed to Carlisle and his pouty face.

"It really wasn't that funny." Argued Carlisle.

"We know, it's just that I needed a good laugh." I explained in between breaths.

"Are you guys high?" Asked Jasper.

"Probably, you know being high is a state of mind." Explained Carlisle in his 'doctor voice'.

After that Eleazar and I stopped laughing, "Geez Carlisle, way to be a joy kill."

"What did I do?"

"Started acting all smart with your 'doctor voice' and killed the fun!" Explained Eleazar.

"Ok…"

"Lets get to beer drinking!" Emmett yelled while Jasper put down a bottle of beer, just then er heard the sound of heels clinking down the stairs.

"The girls are here!" Declared Emmett.

I turned around and saw Bella, I almost had a heart attack!

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been really busy, and I no longer have an unofficial beta. I apologize if the chapter isn't as well written. I'm going to try to update soon! Again I'm so sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay once again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**BPOV**

Once our spa day was over we went downstairs to find Emmett with a bottle of beer in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Asked Rosalie.

"We are going to watch Emmett drink beer." Explained Jasper

"That's so stupid Em," whined Alice.

"C'mon Alice…" Jasper said in the sweetest voice as he went to Alice to soothe her.

"OK lets get this going." I said and watched as everyone went to sit in their respectable pairs. I just stood there a moment when Edward raised his hand to motion me over, I smiled, but then Tanya went and practically sat on his lap. I sighed and went over to Kate.

She gave me an apologetic look, but I just shrugged it off.

"Tanya, please…. Get off me!" Edward said as she clung to him.

"Why?" she asked in a whiney voice.

"Because…" He said.

"Because he doesn't like you!" Kate interjected.

"Shut up Kate!"

"Make me Tanya!"

Before things got too out of hand I got up and stood in the middle of the two of them , "Stop, Tanya Edward asked you to get off so do as he asks." I turned to Kate, "And Kate, be nicer to your sister."

"Thank you" Edward said quietly. I nodded in response.

"Now that everything has calmed down lets get to beer drinkin'" exclaimed Emmett.

"What exactly are we going to do?" asked Carmen.

"Once again, its simple we are going to watch Emmett drink beer." Explained Eleazar in a matter-of-fact voice.

"And once again, that's stupid," Alice said as she yanked my arm and dragged me up stairs "We need to talk."

"Yeah I know Alice, but why now?" I asked

"Because I had a vision…" I nodded my head encouraging her to continue, "you ran away."

"That's silly why would I run away?"

"I don't know that's what I was going to ask you." She explained

"Oh, well I don't know."

"I think it might have to do with Edward and Tanya." She said.

"How would they cause me to run away?" I asked exasperated.

"I don't know I'm just throwing out ideas!" She retorted.

"Let's not fight okay!" I exclaimed, "You're like my best friend."

She sighed, "ok, back to the problem."

"But there is no problem" I concluded

"There will be." She shot back.

"Let's not worry about this now okay? Let's just go back downstairs." I said tired of this conversation.

She sighed and I started walking down stairs her close behind. As I turned the corner I saw Emmett gagging in the center of the room while everyone else laughed hysterically. "Eww, how can humans like this stuff." Emmett screamed as he continued gagging, "I know I wont throw up, but how will it get out of me!" we all turned to Carlisle.

"Well I'm not…. sure, maybe he'll go to the bathroom…. or its going to stay in you." He said in between breaths.

"Awww man! You've got to be kidding me!" Emmett whined.

"Glad we missed that" Alice whispered, even though there was no point everyone could hear what she was saying.

I gasped, and whispered to Alice so low that only she heard, " Did they hear our conversation?"

"No they were too wrapped up in Emmett attempting to get drunk."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly Edward was next to me, "I want to apologize for Tanya's behavior it wasn't right."

"It's ok" _Why is he apologizing Tanya's his mate?_

"Why don't we try and improve your power?" Edward asked trying to change the subject.

"Ok…" I replied nervous. I didn't want Edward to read my mind, he would probably be horrified.

He called Carlisle over and explained to him what they were planning .

A/N I'm so sorry its taken so long! I've just been so busy with everything. And so sorry that is such a short chapter. I'll try to update soon!


End file.
